Stay with me!
by Oathkeeper24
Summary: Prequel to "If Only He Did". One year after Tenma leaves for the USA. Yakumo tries and lives her life the best she could without her sister and the one she still loves. Harima has been missing ever since Tenma left. What happens when Yakumo finds him? Will she ask him to stay with her? Or will she let him go?


**Hello everyone! This one-shot it a prequel to "If only he did". **

**A/N:This story is the first Fanfiction I ever wrote. But it was not the first one I published. This was going to be the first chapter to "If only he did" but that didnt happen. So in the end I ended up cutting it out for plot purposes. But that was several years ago when I first started and didnt know much. So I hope you enjoy reading this and see "If only he did" afterwords ^.^ **

"Yakumo…"

Opening her eyes Yakumo realizes she was sweating and her heart was racing. She looked at the clock it was 7am. Getting out of bed she goes to her mirror, "the same dream again…" she says under her breath. The dream was about Harima, for three straight days the same dream. It was him just standing there looking at Yakumo. But every time she moved or opened her mouth to speak the dream ended. _"What does it mean?"_ that question seem to hang on her, no one has seen Harima since Tenma left for America. That was one year ago starting today, not a day went by she asked herself _"Harima are you ok? Are you safe?"_ and the dreams weren't helping.

"Poor Yakumo all alone…" Yakumo knew that voice all too well. The little ghost girl appeared in her mirror "How long has it been Yakumo…a year? Yes that sounds about right." The ghost girl said staring into Yakumo's eyes. "Do you know where he is Yakumo? For all we know he could be dead…"

"NO!" Yakumo yells shutting her eyes. When she opened them the ghost girl was gone.

"Yakumo are you ok?" Sarah asks rushing into her room. Yakumo was staring at her reflection in the mirror, she quickly collects herself.

"Oh…sorry Sarah I'm fine…I had that dream again." She said.

Sarah walks to her side "Maybe it's trying to tell you something. Maybe Harima's coming back!" Sarah said in a happy tone. Yakumo smiled, she was glad that Sarah lived with her it made it easier to go on.

Yakumo got dressed and grab her bag "Sarah I'm going to the store now." She called out.

"Ok see you later!" she called back.

Yakumo put on her shoes went outside where Iori was waiting "Are you going to walk me to the store Iori?" Yakumo smile and the cat answered with a "Meow.". It was winter and the morning was pretty cold. Walking gave Yakumo time to think about everything, but the dream seems to haunt her. She just wishes she could see him once more…

Just then Iori starts running away from Yakumo "Iori wait! Come back." Yakumo ran after him. Iori would run ahead and stop for a moment. When Yakumo would get close enough Iori would start running again. Then Iori turned down an ally way, Yakumo stopped for a moment then pushed on after Iori. After turning a corner she stops dead in her tracks. The whole world seem to go silent, Iori was pawing at a body. After taking a closer look she fell to her knees and realized who it was. "H-Harima!" she rushed to his side and set his head on her lap. His face was beaten very badly. One of his black eyes covered his vision. Yakumo couldn't hold anything back she starts crying, the man she loves was haft beaten to death. "Harima please wake up…don't do this to me!" she cried. But he didn't do anything. Yakumo knew that Harima was in very bad condition. He was barely breathing as it is. "Please…I-I-I

Then Harima slowly opened his eyes "Yakumo?" he said in a weak tone.

Yakumo forced a smile on "Yeah it's me Harima…" the tears kept falling.

"What did I get myself into this time?" Harima laughed a bit "I guess that's who I am…a thug." He said.

"No Harima…You're not that kind of person. Your better then that I know you are." Yakumo said.

Harima smiled "You're too kind…"

Yakumo smiled "Come on…I'm taking you to my place." She said wiping away the tears. Yakumo picked him up and rested his arm over her shoulder. He was very heavy she had a hard time even walking in a straight line.

"Yakumo…How long have I been gone?" Harima asked.

"Today makes it one year." She said, Harima didn't say anything. Yakumo was glad she found him before anything else happened, but she never wanted to see him like this. Harima's arm was almost like ice, she needed to get him inside fast to avoid frostbite and farther damage.

The walk was hard but Yakumo made it to the front door of her house. She sides the door open and yells "SARAH!"

Sarah rushed over "What going on!" she sees Harima "H-Harima! What happened!?" Sarah ran over to help Yakumo.

"I found him like this! Let's put him in the living room!" Yakumo said as they both carried him to the living and place him on a chair. "I'll get some bandages!" Sarah said rushing off.

Yakumo and Harima had a moment alone. Yakumo kneeled down to his eye level. He fell asleep on the chair. Yakumo removed his sunglasses and he was fast asleep, She smiled "Welcome back Harima…"

After patching up Harima the best they could. Yakumo and Sarah carried him up to Tenma's old room and put him on the bed. For three days Harima stayed in bed he had caught a cold. It took a couple of days to get the fever down. Yakumo couldn't be happier that Harima was back and in her house.

Several days later

The three of them were at the table for dinner. Sarah knew that even with Harima here Yakumo didn't have the alone time she needed with him. "Oh I seem to remember that I left my bag at school! Oh dear you guys eat without me I'll be back." With that Sarah left them alone.

Yakumo could already feel herself turning red "Ummm Harima?" she broke the silence.

Harima looked up at her "Yeah?"

"Where have you been the last year?" she asked.

Harima took off his sunglasses and rub his eyes "Here…and there…trying to forget…" he said. Yakumo didn't need any further info to know what he was talking about. His love for her sister was still very strong. He was still in pain. Yakumo wanted to help him, to hold him, to love him. But that reality almost seems like a fantasy. Harima loved Tenma even after the pain and suffering she brought him for being with Karasuma. But it was what he wanted for her. The day Karasuma left Harima could have confessed his love to her. He could of and things might have worked out in his favor. But in the end he never thought about his personal feelings. He only thought about Tenma…and he still only thinks about Tenma. _"Would he feel that way about me? Would he even consider it?" _She thought.

"Yakumo…"

Yakumo snapped out of it "Y-Yes Harima?" she said with a small blush.

"How is Tenma?" Harima asks. Deep in Harima there was still a small ray of hope. Maybe things didn't work out? He had to know if the one he loved was still happy. Everything he was going thought was for her Happiness after all.

Yakumo thought back to the letter she just got from Tenma. It said that Karasuma was starting to remember some memories from their school days. That he was starting to talk again and for the first time she was able to take him out. They went to a small restaurant and had a good time. Tenma was as happy as she's ever been. "She's…Happy." She says with a smile.

Harima puts on a small smile "That's good…" he says with a sigh. That was the answer he was looking for. Now he could keep on living knowing that it wasn't for nothing. If he was suffering that meant Tenma was happy. Throughout this life that seems to be the way things went. He had realized that a long time ago that his happiness wasn't a choice. As a matter of fact it had been a very long time since he had been happy at all. Sadden had become his best friend and loneliness his lover. But talking to someone for a chance felt good. Yakumo had always been a good person and he was glad she hadn't changed much. But Harima couldn't stay here much longer. He was living off them and not doing anything but eat and sleep. Harima didn't want to have them burden with his problems. As soon as he got the strength he would leave without a word.

The following day

Yakumo wakes up feeling happier then usual. Today she was going to ask Harima to stay with them. She didn't want him to leave her again and end up like he was when he found him. If they lived in the same house it would raise her chances with him. She could help him begin the long road to recovery. Yakumo gets out of bed and gets dressed. After she found herself standing in front of Harima's room. "Ok here it goes…" she mutters knocking on the door. On her third knock the door edges open. She opens the door "Harima?" she calls looking at the floor. When she looks up she finds the room empty with a paper on the bed. "What is this?" she mutters with a bit of fear in her voice. The paper reads:

_Dear Yakumo and Sarah_

_ I want you two to know that I'm very grateful for what you've done for me. I'm glad you two still remember me and had in your hearts to save me. So I'll save you the trouble of asking me to leave. I plan to keep on moving like I was before. I promise that I'll never trouble you again...Thank you for everything and good bye._

Yakumo drops the paper and the sound of white noise fills her ears to the point of pain. Harima was gone and wasn't coming back. Her chance were gone. Tears slowly start to roll down her face and she is soon crying her eyes out. But then she hears the words echo in her ear _"Poor Yakumo all alone…Again."_

Those words send Yakumo over the edge. Without thinking Yakumo runs out the front door of her house. She runs down the street without shoes and without a clue of where she was going. _"No No No you can't do this to me Harima! Not again you can't leave me alone! You didn't even give me the chance to tell you! Please don't do this to me!" _she thought continuing down the street. Yakumo ran and ran even to the point her feet were torn up. The tears didn't stop running as she check every possible place Harima might be.

Several hours later

Harima stood in the bus station deciding which bus to take. He found it hard to leave the Tsukamoto house again. This was almost like the first time he was kicked out all those years ago. The only difference now was he left before he got kicked out. After a couple of minutes he finds a bus he can afford. Before he buys a ticket the entrance doors burst open. "Harima…" a voice calls to him.

Harima turns to find Yakumo and her appearance sent a chill down his spine "Yakumo what are you doing here?" he says rushing to her. She was a mess her feet were torn up really bad and she was sweating like crazy.

Yakumo was at this point was struggling to stay standing. Her vision was standing to fade "H-Harima p-please don't go…please stay with me!" she says tears running down her cheeks. Harima didn't know what to say. Yakumo falls to her knees she drained of all energy. Her vision was going black "Harima I…I…I lov…" before she could finish she passes out.

Harima catches her before she hits the ground. "Yakumo…why would you do this for me?" he says as he rests Yakumo's head on his chest. He soon picks her up and leaves the station. "I'm sorry you had to do this for me. For so long it had just been me…I never thought anyone would do this for me. I didn't think anyone still cared about me. You had always been there for me. At one point I'm sure you were my only friend…like you are now. I'm sorry for being so selfish Yakumo and don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Harima says making his way back to his new home and his new life back in Yagami.

Four years later

Yakumo walks outside and checks the mail. What she found made her very happy. It was a letter from her sister Tenma. She rushes inside and tells Sarah. They both open it together and it read:

_Dear Yakumo, Sarah, and Harima_

_ Hey everyone! How are you guys doing? Well me and Karasuma are doing fine. He has improved a lot and remembers some things back from when we were in high school. Anyways I have some important news that I have to tell you. But it must be told in person! So me and Karasuma are coming home! So please tell everyone and get the welcome back party ready by next month. Until then love you guys!_

Yakumo and Sarah cheered "Tenma's coming back!" Sarah says hugging Yakumo. This was great news indeed and Yakumo couldn't be happier. But how was this going to affect Harima. Just then Harima came into the living room.

"Hey what's the big fuss?" Harima asks.

Sarah looks at Yakumo with a worried look on her face. Yakumo steps forward "Harima…Tenma's coming home…with Karasuma." She says. She thought there was no point in hide around the bush. This time she would be there for Harima and maybe this would make him look her way. But for now they had some planning to do for Tenma and Karasuma's return.

**END OF PREQUEL**

**See "If Only He Did" for the full story. Review!**

**PS:I know I have other stories that need updating but I have writersblock. But trying to work hard with the time I have.**


End file.
